With the growing accessibility and breadth of the Internet and telecommunications networks, many retail transactions may be conducted remotely, such as from a consumer's home, without necessitating the consumer to visit a brick-and-mortar retail location. Consumers may browse retail websites, order items, pay electronically, and receive the items delivered to their doorstep. Further, with the increasing usage of mobile devices, consumers frequently conduct transactions on their mobile devices while away from their homes, and can request delivery of items to locations other than a personal home address, for example, an office or a hotel. While convenient to the consumer, the delivery of numerous individual items to numerous individual consumers at varying addresses can become exponentially costly to both retail businesses and consumers.